Darkness Within
Darkness Within is the 2nd movie of Yo-Kai Adventures and prequel to Welcome to the Shadowside Transcript a boy was wandering around in the forest, recording it all on his phone; the boy came across a boulder with a seal on it. Boy: Whoa guys, check this out! Whadda think it could be? the boy peeled the seal off the rock, nothing happened; the boy threw it onto the ground in disappointment. Boy: That was a total bust. Sorry for the disappointment guys, this is Brogan Maul signing off. the boy ended the recording and turned off his phone, placing it into his back pocket; the boy walked off, mumbling under his breath. The seal on the ground started to glow and a body came out of it along with three little guys. Creature: Finally free! Creature #2: Where exactly is here? Creature #3: Seems like we ended up in Springdale, Japan. Leader: Excellent, this gives a chance to conquer all of Japan and soon enough...the world! Creature #2: What're you suggesting master? Leader: We spread our disease we've been concocting. Mi, Dee and Three, go around the town of Springdale and spread the disease, the humans shall do the rest. Mi: On it! Dee: You've got it, boss! Three: We won't fail you! Mi, Dee and Three flew off and the leader rubbed his hand together, laughing maniacally; Mi, Dee and Three went around the town, infecting all the sleeping citizens. {Komarly Hills, California; Adams' Residence} Max: Kayden, dinner time! a boy gets up off a bed, enters the bathroom and heads downstairs into the dining room. Nick: Wow, you were that tired, huh? Kayden: Why? Nick: 'Cause, it's almost 6 pm. Max: I told you to go to bed early since school would be starting up again. Kayden: Almost 6 pm, I've gotta go! Max: You have to eat dinner first. Kayden: Can't, I have to meet up with Erica, it's for a school project. Max: You can still- Nick: *clears throat* Max: *sighs* At least take something with you, you gotta have somethin' to eat. Kayden: Thanks, dad. Kayden takes a roll off his sister's plate, grabs his backpack, kisses both his dads and runs out the door. Nicole: He stole my roll! Max: *sighs* I'll get you another one. Nick: *takes chicken leg* Nicole: Hey!! You too, seriously! Nick: I'm your dad, whadda expect. Kayden was running down the street, trying not to bump into any of the civilians; a car came rushing down the street and a boy pushed Kayden outta the way. Boy: Holy shit, that was a close one, you should watch where you're goin'. Kayden: Uh...yeah, guess so. Boy: A thanks would've been nice. Kayden: Right, um, thanks. Boy: You're welcome, Kayden, right? Kayden: Yeah, and you're Trevor Bel Montez. Trevor: You know me? Kayden: 'Course, who doesn't. Trevor: That's true, hey, you comin' to my back-to-school party? Kayden: As much as I'd love to, I can't. Trevor: Aw, why? Kayden: I've gotta watch my little sister, it's date night. Trevor: It would mean the world if you came. Kayden: *ponders* Here's the deal, I'll ask if my parents' can get a babysitter and then I'll come to your party. Trevor: Deal! Say, you wanna walk to school together? Kayden: That's where I was headed. Trevor: Shall we? {Komarly Hills High} Erica: He actually said that!? Kayden: Yeah, it was pretty surprising. Erica: Do you think he has a thing for ya? Kayden: Maybe, who knows. Erica: Would you like him to? Kayden: Of course, I mean, who wouldn't love to have Trevor Bel Montez be theirs. Erica: So, are you goin'? Kayden: You know that I have to babysit Nicole. Erica: Why, isn't she like in the 6th grade? My parents let me stay home alone since I was 8. Kayden: Yeah, and they went for jail for having a meth lab in the basement. Erica: People never suspected the nice family. Kayden: Until the neighbors saw their children all loopy. Erica: We weren't loopy. Kayden: Yes you were, you guys were bouncing off the fucking walls! Erica: Oh yeah, good times. as Kayden and Erica kept walking down the halls, they were unaware of a figure watching them from the shadows. Figure: That's the one! Erica: There's gotta be some way you can go to Trevor's party, I mean, you did promise him. Kayden: That was a lie, I know for a fact that my parents will say yes. Erica: But if you don't go, then you won't end up with Trevor and maybe someone like... Cheerleader: Hey, losers! Erica: Someone like Vanessa, will try and steal him from you. Vanessa: So, you lame-o's going to Trev's party? Bet not, since you're weird. Kayden: Actually, Vanessa, Trevor said he couldn't wait to see me there and that a slut like you, isn't aloud. Vanessa: *scoffs* You'll regret those words, Kayden Adams. Vanessa stormed off in anger; Kayden and Erica laugh at he occurrence. The figure came out of the shadows and placed something in Kayden's locker. Erica: You showed her. Kayden: I'm not letting that bitch walk all over me like she does to everyone else. Erica: Hey, what's that in your locker? Kayden: Not sure, wasn't there this mornin'. Kayden picks up the mysterious watch and places it around his wrist; Erica looked at the watch with fascination. Kayden: At least I can keep track of time now. Erica: It looks awesome, can I try it on? Kayden: Why? Erica: It just looks so pretty. Whisper: Keep her away from the watch, that isn't the real Erica! Kayden: What the fuck? Who are you!? Erica: Who're you talkin' too? Kayden: Do you not see that thing behind you. Erica: So you can see him. Kayden: What? Erica's body started changing shape and she revealed to be Mi, Dee and Three. Kayden: What the hell! Where's Erica? Mi: We shoved her into the janitor's closet. Dee: You can get her back. Three: But first, give us the watch! Kayden: Why? Whisper: Don't let 'em, they'll do bad things with it. Kayden: What even is it? And who are you? Whisper: The Yo-kai Watch Elder, and I am Whisper the Yo-kai butler. Kayden: Yo-kai? Yo-kai don't exist. Mi: See, he doesn't believe. Dee: Now give the watch to us. Three: Do it! Kayden: No way, even if it was a Yo-kai watch, I still wouldn't give it to you. Mi: Why not? Kayden: 'Cause, I found it, therefore it's mine. Whisper: Here, take this. *hands ark* Kayden: A key? Whisper: It's actually a Yo-kai ark, you can use it to summon Yo-kai. Kayden: Yo-kai don't exist. Whisper: Just use it to find out for yourself. Kayden places the ark into the Yo-kai Watch Elder, turning it to the left and summoning Jibanyan. Jibanyan: 'Sup. Kayden: W-who is that? Whisper: This is Jibanyan. Jibanyan: How can I help? Whisper: We need you to teach these freaks a lesson. Jibanyan: I'd love to, but I'm not that strong in this form. Whisper: Oh, I forgot, turn it to the right to bring Jibanyan into shadowside. Kayden: Um, what's shadowside? Whisper: Yo-kai have two forms, lightside and shadowside, lightside is the cute and friendly side, Shadowside is the dark and powerful side. Kayden: Interesting. Jibanyan: Can you just do it already! Kayden: Right, sorry. Kayden inserts the ark again and turns it to the right, bringing Jibanyan into his shadowside form. Kayden: That's so cool. Whisper: It is indeed. Mi: Uh oh. Dee: This can't be good. Three: Eek! Jibanyan: A hundred paws of fury! Jibanyan uses his soultimate move on the three critters and sent them flyin'; Kayden resuces Erica from the janitor's closet. Erica: What just happened? Kayden: There were three little guys who shoved you in there, but it's ok because Jibanyan sent them runnin'. Erica: Jibanyan? Kayden: Yeah, he's a friend of Whisper. Erica: Whisper? Whisper: I should've mentioned this to you, humans can't see Yo-kai unless they have the Yo-kai Watch or the gift or if we simply allow them to see us. Kayden: Well can you make her think I'm not crazy. Whisper: Right, of course. Erica stared at Kayden like he was a mad man, but then both Whisper and Jibanyan came into view. Erica: Wow, who are they!? Kayden: Erica, I'd like to formally introduce you to Whisper and Jibanyan. Whisper: It's a pleasure. Jibanyan: Yo. Erica: I can't believe it, Yo-kai actually exist. Kayden: I know, isn't it crazy? Whisper: I should inform you of why we are here; I gave you the Yo-kai Watch Elder to help us rid the world of Sir Malice and his Trio of Trouble. Erica: Who's Sir Malice? Whisper: A Yo-kai who was imprisoned centuries ago, but was released thanks to a curious teenage boy. Jibanyan: And now because of that dumbass, our world and the human world are at stake! Kayden: Wait, how? Whisper: We needed to find someone who could wield the power of the Yo-kai Watch Elder, but we're still looking for someone with a brave and kind heart to wield the Yo-kai Watch Ogre. Erica: I know someone. Whisper: Who? Kayden: Yeah, who? Erica: Trevor. Kayden: No way, we're not bringing him into this mess! Erica: It's the only one, and you're the only one who can convince him to wield that power. Kayden: *sighs* I'm gonna regret this. {Trevor's Party; Bel Montez Mansion} Trevor: You made it! Kayden: Yeah, but I can't stay long. Trevor: Why not? Kayden: Because of this disease that's goin' around, I wanted to warn you so you're safe. Trevor: That's really sweet of you, but I haven't heard of any disease. Kayden: It's out there and it's not the best thing. Trevor: Whadda mean? just as Trevor said that, a few of his guests started turning and throwing things around the room. Trevor: What the fuck is goin' on!! Kayden: It's the Malevolent Disease, it brings out the bad in people and turns them into these horrendous creatures. Trevor: I've never heard of something like that before, how do we stop it? Kayden: With these. Kayden pulls the Yo-kai Watch Ogre from his back pocket and hands it to Trevor. Trevor: What is this? Kayden: The Yo-kai Watch Ogre, it can help us take down Sir Malice. Trevor: Yo-kai? Sir Malice? Kayden, what the hell is goin' on? Kayden: Let's go somewhere more private and less loud. Trevor: My bedroom's a good place. Kayden: Ok, cool! Trevor and Kayden walked upstairs and entered Trevor's bedroom, sitting down on the bed. Trevor: So, what exactly is goin' on? Kayden: I was given the Yo-kai Watch Elder to help bring down Sir Malice, and with the Yo-kai Watch Ogre, we can save the world. Trevor: Who's Sir Malice? Kayden: A ancient Yo-kai who was imprisoned centuries ago, he had plans on ruling ours' and the Yo-kai world. Trevor: Yo-kai? They don't exist. Whisper: Actually, that's where you're wrong. Trevor: What the, who are you!? Kayden: This Whisper, the Yo-kai butler, he can help us take down Sir Malice. And with our power combined together, we'll be unstoppable. Trevor: If you say so. Kayden: So, you'll help? Trevor: Sure, the party was gettin' boring anyways. Trevor put on the Yo-kai Watch Ogre and the two headed downstairs, but we're stopped by Vanessa. Vanessa: Trev, where ya goin'? Trevor: Out, why? Vanessa: You're goin' out with him? Trevor: His name is Kayden, and yeah. Vanessa: But why? Trevor: I've gotta do somethin'. Vanessa: Like what, what's more important than bein' with me! just as Vanessa said that, she was dragged away and screaming from the infected party guests. Trevor: That, that's what's more important. Erica: So, is he goin' help? Trevor: Hells yeah!! Erica: Awesome, let's go! Kayden: One question, where is Sir Malice? Whisper: Oh, um...not sure. Jibanyan: He's back in Springdale, follow me. {Springdale, Japan; Town Square} Sir Malice: So, you've finally found me and I suppose you're here to take me down? Kayden: Actually, yeah. Sir Malice: *snickers* I'd like to see you try. Kayden: Yo-kai Watch, it's summonin' time! *inserts ark* Summoner: Shadow! Kayden: C'mon out my friend, callin' Jibanyan! Kayden places the ark on the face of the Yo-kai Watch Elder, summoning Jibanyan. Jibanyan: How can I help? Kayden: Sire Malice needs a serious beat down. Jibanyan: With pleasure. Trevor: How do I activate my watch? Whisper: You can turn the dial, or use this to summon a much more powerful Genma. Trevor: I'll use the little blade thingy. Whisper: Excellent choice. Trevor: I grant thee the power of Possession, Genma friend, allow me your strength! Trevor inserted the blade into the Yo-kai Watch Ogre, having the core pop up then he pushed it down, transforming into Acala. Erica: That's so cool! Kayden: No, it's fuckin' amazing!! Jibanyan used a hundred paws of fury and Acala slashed Sir Malice with his blade, weakening him and having him shrink in size. Whisper: He's becoming powerless, quick Kayden, summon this friend! *throws ark* Kayden: *catches ark* C'mon out my friend! Kayden inserts the ark and then places it on top the watch face, summoning Lord Enma. Lord Enma: Sir Malice, you're reign of evil is over. Sir Malice: No, I'm not goin' back! Lord Enma: You shall and will. Sir Malice: No! Mi: I can't believe this is happening! Dee: We were so close!! Three: Curse that boy with the Yo-kai Watch Elder!!! Lord Enma snapped his fingers and vortex opened, sucking Sir Malice and his minions in and was sealed up. Lord Enma: There, everyone should return to normal in a few hours. Kayden: Thank you so much. Lord Enma: No, thank you, Kayden Adams. Kayden: You know who I am? Lord Enma: Of course, I have kept a close eye on you. Acala landed on the ground and reverted back into a very bruised up Trevor, who collapsed onto the ground. Kayden: Trevor! Are you ok? Trevor: Yeah, just a little sore. Erica: How can we help him? Whisper: Well, you did of the power of magic, just use a healing spell. Erica: Magic!? Erica ran over to Kayden, who held Trevor's head in his hands; Erica placed a spell on Kayden's lips. Kayden: What did you do? Erica: Kiss 'im. Kayden: If you wann help, kiss 'im! Kayden leans down, placing his lips on Trevor's and then a burst of light emitted from their lips, healing all of Trevor's wounds. Trevor: Thanks. Kayden: You're ok! Trevor: You were that worried? Kayden: Uh...yeah. Trevor: Why? Kayden: Because...because...because I like you, ok!! Trevor: Cool. Kayden: Cool, that's it, just cool. Trevor: Not just cool, it's fucking amazing. Trevor lifted Kayden up in the air and spun him around, then the two shared another kiss, this time a bit longer. Erica: *clears throat* Don't you have a sister to babysit. Kayden: Right! I gotta go, sorry. Trevor: It's totally cool, see you tomorrow? Kayden: Course! Trevor: Cool, see you then. Kayden: Yeah. {Adams' Family House} Kayden: So Whisper, what happens to a Yo-kai that's sealed away? Whisper: They become immobile, stuck with nothing but their thoughts. Kayden: Interesting, do they have seals for annoying little sisters? Nicole: I heard that! Whisper: Unfortunately not. Kayden: Well then, this is gonna be a long year. {End} Characters Humans *Kayden Adams *Nicole Adams *Nicholas Adams *Maxwell Adams *Trevor Bel Montez *Erica Swenson Yo-kai *Whisper *Jibanyan *Lord Enma *Acala *Mi *Dee *Three *Sir Malice Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Movies Category:Welcome to the Shadowside